Outcast
by Beywriter
Summary: Ray confesses his love to Kai but Kai over reacts and kicks Ray of the team, how will he deal with this depression? There is a sequel to this story, look on my page for the story "Guilt"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**WARNING, there is strong language in this fic**

**Outcast**

**Ray P.O.V.**  
"Kai, I have to tell you something" I approached my Captain who was sat by the river resting after launching his beyblade for the 100th time today, I was happy that Driger had now returned to me and it gave me courage.  
"What Ray?" Kai replied.  
I sat on a rock next to him.  
"Kai..." I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly, I felt my Captain looking at me with concern.  
"Kai for sometime now I have been having certain feelings."  
"Feelings?" I nodded.  
"Kai I think it's important that you know something about me which concerns you" I stopped, my heart rate doubled in fear.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Kai...I love you" Kai's eyes widened in shock.  
"What?" Kai asked confused.  
"I said I love you Kai, I hope we can still be friends" I held out a hand for friendship, little did I know that Kai was incredibly homophobic.  
"Get that hand away from me!" he slapped it away, it burned slightly.  
"Ray Kon, you are no longer a part of the Bladebreakers! Get out of my SIGHT."

Tears streamed from my eyes. "Kai?"  
"Don't Kai me!" Kai slapped me across the face with such force that I fell off the rock, he kicked me in my stomach before walking off and leaving me clenched in a ball crying in misery and pain.  
"You are a disappointment, a waste of space, a fucking GAY, Kon, go die slowly and painfully because no one wants you, not even your White Tiger friends" I heard him say as he walked off, ignoring my uncontrollable sobbing.  
"Kai..."

**End Ray P.O.V.  
**

* * *

**Tyson P.O.V.  
**"Guys, have any of you seen Kai and Ray?" I ask around, Max and Kenny haven't seen them.  
"I saw Ray leave about twenty minutes ago after asking me where Kai was" Max had said.  
I even went over to the White Tigers side, none of them had seen Ray and Lee went out to find Ray with Mariah so me and Max decided to go.  
Then Kai appeared with an angry face.  
"Kai, what's up?" he walked past us.  
"Ray is no longer on our team" he said before going to his room.  
We looked at each other confused and started to run out in to the wilderness.  
"RAY!" Lee called out.  
All of us looked over.  
"Guys, I think we should split up" Kevin had suggested shortly after they stopped for a break.  
"Kevin is right" my blond friend agreed.  
"Okay, me, Mariah and Max, Tyson Gary and Kevin, agreed?" Lee said and everyone nodded and went separate ways.**  
End Tyson P.O.V.  
**

* * *

**Mariah P.O.V.  
**We searched all day and couldn't find Ray, we were all worried and probably none of us would be able to sleep.  
I'm lying here, tears down my cheeks.  
"Hey Mariah" I looked over to my brother.  
"Lee" I chocked out and he came over to me and hugged me, I wet his right shoulder with tears, he ran his hands soothingly over my back but it didn't help.  
"Lee, I'm so worried about him."  
"We all are, don't worry we'll find him tomorrow" he smiled at me after we broke the hug.  
"I hope so."  
"Come on sis, we should sleep now" he helped me into the bed and got into his, it's going to be a long night.  
**End Mariah P.O.V.  
**

* * *

**Ray's P.O.V.**

I open my eyes and try to push back the painful memory of yesterday.  
I did not return last night, the others maybe worried but I don't care.  
Below me is my death, a 100ft plummet off a mountain, the wind is gently blowing, I brushed back some of the hair from my face, the area seemed to be bathed in a heavenly light from above.  
I see the place where we are staying here, it looks so small but I am up high.  
My face and stomach are still slightly sore from Kai's physical attacks, I had no idea that Kai was homophobic. My life is a mess, Kai won't let me back to the Brakers, Lee won't let me back to the White Tigers, and I was attacked by the only person in the world I ever loved.  
Well it looks like it ends here, the perfect end to the perfect life.  
I close my eyes and lean over, my balance goes and I feel myself falling, the wind rushes past my ears and face, my arms are outstretched, my legs together, the ground rushing up closer and closer, I hear a voice...  
**End Rays' P.O.V.**

* * *

**Lee P.O.V.**

We were joined by Ray's team minus that grouch Kai, if he's done something to Ray I swear I'm going to kill him myself.  
We've been looking since breakfast and are in the groups we were in yesterday.  
It felt like we've been running for ages, my feet are sore, my lungs ache, sweat beaded down my face but I kept running, we barely had any sleep and we had to find Ray, he might be hurt, Kai had not said about what had happened but I know for sure Kai had something to do with Ray's odd disappearance, if so, has Ray left again like he did to us?  
"RAY, PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU?" Mariah's voice brought me out of my thought.  
"Guys, look!" Max said to my right, I looked up and there was Ray!  
But then Ray jumped.  
We started running towards where would land.  
"RAY, PLEASE NO!" Mariah yelled out, they saw him fall and hit the floor.  
"RAAAAY!" Mariah screamed and she ran ahead of both, I couldn't believe what I just saw.  
**End Lee P.O.V.  
**

* * *

**Max P.O.V.  
**I can't believe I saw that, this has to be a crazy dream.  
We quickly arrived at Ray's side.  
I watch as Lee bent down and looked at the broken heavily bleeding body, it was very disgusting and sad, there are bones sticking out of his body with some of his insides, oh I feel woozy...

I wake up with two golden eyes looking down at me.  
"Ray?" I ask.  
The face shook, it turned out it was Lee.  
"You okay?" he asked, I reply with a nod, I look around an see Ray's body again and then notice others around, it was Tyson, Kevin, Kenny and Gary, Kai wasn't there.  
I looked and noticed a thick pool of blood around Ray's body, Tyson was crying into Kenny's shirt, something I'd never imagine or think I'd ever see!  
Mariah was crying, well everyone was, Mariah and Lee had most likely told the others what we saw, we never imagined that Ray would commit suicide.  
**End Max P.O.V.**

* * *

**Kenny P.O.V.  
**Ray...dead, I can't believe it, I wonder what would bring him to do something like this?  
Kai has to be the reason for it and I think we have some questioning to do.  
Everyone apart from me, Kevin and Mariah left to get shovels from the Inn that were used by the gardeners, there were enough for us all to dig.  
We had decided to bury him there.  
The joint operation took about twenty minutes before we were ready to put Ray's cold body into the pit.  
All of us helped.  
"Shall we say something?" Lee asked  
"I know...guys, we are here to say our last good byes to a very close friend who decided to take his own life for reasons still unknown, we hope his afterlife is better than the life he had here, if that's not the case, Ray...rest in peace, you are a good friend and will be missed" I never expected Tyson to talk like that.  
"That was beautiful Tyson" I reply.  
We started to fill in the deep grave which was now mixed with Ray's blood.

Using Vines and sticks Kevin made a cross that he sunk at the head of the grave.  
We stood there for a few moments in a silence before returning to the Inn.  
**End Kenny P.O.V  
**

* * *

**Kai P.O.V.  
**I'm still angry at Kon, I guess you don't really know people and looks CAN be deceiving.  
I can't believe Ray was on my team, but I admit he had guts for telling me...I could never tell HIM myself.  
Why did I have to over react? Ray is my team mate, my friend, I destroyed that and I...I attacked him.  
I hear the door open and my team come in with the White Tigers, I open my eyes and they looked angry before closing them again.  
"KAI, What happened between you and Ray yesterday" Tyson yelled at my face, I keep my cool and calmly reply.  
"That's really none of your business."  
"I think it is when Ray commits suicide" those words ring in my ears for a moment, I open my eyes and looked at Tyson.  
"What?" my voice has now become shaky as well as my movements.  
"Suicide?" I asked.  
"Yes Kai, Ray jumped of a cliff, we saw the whole thing" Max said behind Tyson.  
I stand up but my legs give in and I fall to the cold hard floor, I hiss in pain slightly and pull myself onto the bed again.  
"What did you DO?" Lee growled at me, he looked like he was loosing self control and would leap at my throat or maul me.  
"It's best if you start from the top Kai, your not going anywhere" the monkey boy said, pure hatred gleamed in his eyes.  
I breath in and get control of myself.  
"Yesterday during one of my training breaks he approached me and told me he loved me, I over reacted and slapped his hand away he held out in friendship, I slapped him off the rock he was sat on and then kicked him in the stomach, I said to him he should go die slowly and painfully and no one wants a gay beyblader."  
"WHY?" Tyson lunged at me but the others pulled him back.

The next day I found the grave where Ray was buried, it was raining, I can't spend much time today, it was supposed to be the finals, us versus the White Tigers.  
I keeled by the cross and looked down and cried.  
"Ray, please forgive me, I'm so sorry, please" my face was buried in my hands.  
"I'm so so sorry, I didn't want this to happen, I never wanted this to happen, you were one of the best on our team, probably better than me in different areas, you were a valuable member of the team, I'm sorry, you don't have to forgive me good bye Ray Kon...I love you."

Author notes

Beywriter: Ok, I was ill and I had an evil headache, when I get headaches all I get is angst, this is an angst with a twist!  
Tyson: Thanks a lot for reading, please now spend a couple of moments just to share your opinion of this fic, we'd love to know

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
